I wonder if it'd be mascabation
by Mudbud333
Summary: Based on a conversation I had with a friend.  Read and Review


A/N: I was going through some old chat logs, and I got some inspiration for this oneshot, it went a little like this- Me: I wonder... If Sora did Xion, would it count as masturbating?  
>Friend: Sora never knows Xion exists xD And I dun think so, since a big reason of why she's female is cause of Sora's strongest memories are of Kairi.<br>Me: Thats what oneshots are for X]

So, that's how I got the inspiration for it.

I wonder if it'd be mascabation...

Sora walked through Twilight Town, not sure what he was looking for. He and his party were taking a well deserved day off while everything was in the calm. He sat down under a tree in the woods, and started to eat the sandwich he had brought "You know what..." He said "This is a GREAT sandwich!" he continued to eat, and got up "These woods are weird, every time I go through here I feel like a heartless is going to jump me, and I'm going to be beaten by it..." he shrugged and walked around, stopping when he felt weird "I should sit down" He sat under a tree, and took out a sandwich he had packed, and began to eat. He just kept feeling weirder and weirder. Untill...

A flash of light, and suddenly a black haired girl who looked like Kairi popped out of him "Y-Yuffie?"  
>"No, Sora, I'm not Yuffie.." The girl said "My name is Xion" She looked at him, and he shivered, he didn't know why, but it looked like she was giving him bedroom eyes.<br>She smiled at him. "I have come to help you get over your shyness around girls, because if you don't, you'll never have Kairi, she needs someone that will initiate sex, I should know, I'm born of your memories of her" She smiled "W-What?" He asked She giggled "You are so naive, Sora, or, are you just kidding yourself?" she smiled "I've seen your thoughts, your dreams, Sora, and your a dirty guy"  
>He felt himself blushing "S-So I think about what most fifteen year olds think about!"<br>"But, though you have great courage, you lack the courage to ask someone to have sex. Why is that Sora?" She walked over to him "You need to feel able to do it" She whispered into his ear "I know your scared, what if your not good at it? What if your too short? What if, what if. Sora just calm down, and you'll be great" She nibbled his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine, and she whispered "Follow me to the mansion"

He walked into a room that Xion moved the rubble out of the way for and it was an elegant bedroom, a king size bed in perfect condition was in it. Xion smiled behind him, and then reached around and cupped his crotch "You know, the reason I'm like this is because of you, you pervert" She giggled He was redder and redder by the second, but he was getting hard.  
>She walked over to the bed, slowly taking off her clothes, untill she was sitting on the bed naked, and beckoned him over "Take off yours, its hard to d owhen your not naked"<br>He blushed and got undressed, and she kissed his chest, slowly making her way downward to his dick, and licked it, making him shiver, then she enveloped it into her mouth, sucking.  
>He moaned, and gripped the bedsheets She took it out of her mouth "It feels better than you thought it would, doesn't it?"<br>He nodded "X-Xion, why did you come out?"  
>"I told you, and plus, I'm a little curious myself."<br>He blushed, as she got on top of him "Okay, "She breathed, and sliped onto him, wincing when he broke her hymen, but she kept riding him anyway He moaned, grabbing her hips and meeting her thrusts, and she moaned loudly. He went harder, panting, and then she screamed when he hit her g-spot, and he kept trying to hit it, and she screamed more "S-SORA! DON'T STOP!"  
>He bit her neck, he had come out of his shell, and was getting more into it as time passed. He went faster, making her moan more.<p>

"X-Xion, I think Im gonna cum!" He grunted "S-So am I!" She moaned loudly He went harder, and she screamed at the top of her lungs as a wave of orgasm hit her, making him cum. He pulled out, and Xion winked at him "You've now been awakened, keyblade weilder" and she faded

I'm sorry I didn't write this sex scene as good as a could have, this story's been hard to write, okay?


End file.
